


Headlines

by Linx14290



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, fake dating au, fame au, polyamory ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linx14290/pseuds/Linx14290
Summary: Carmilla is a punk rock star with a no-bullshit policy. Laura is her tiny angry PR woman with a surprising ability to turn back time. When Carmilla's new album is threatening to go down on sales for her sex drugs and rock and roll reputation, she must go into a pr stunt relationship with her arch enemy, Danny Lawrence. Will they become closer over the ordeal or will one of them end up then?





	1. A proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time so be nice. It wasn't proofread so if you spot any mistakes hmu.

“Come on Danny you know I wouldn’t ask if I weren’t desperate” the small blonde seemed to be on her very last nerve.

“I know Hollis and we’ve been friends for years colleagues for longer I guess I could do you this one small favour.”

The small PR woman interrupted, “and you’re always talking about how you need to broaden your audience. What better way than incorporating the massive populations of queer teenagers?” Laura had experienced first hand the effects of their loyalty. She touched her forehead where a small white line/bump marked the place where a jealous Carmilla fan had split a beer bottle over her head.

Laura slipped a concert ticket across the table to Danny “see you tonight I hope?”

“It’s a date, little nerd”

“Don’t call me that” the short blonde snapped rubbing at a friendship bracelet on her left wrist uncomfortably.

“Sorry,” the tall ginger gulped looking down “I’ll see you tonight at the concert then?”

 

Now to break the news to Elvira, Mistress of the Snark. Oh god no! Laura practiced her speech over and over in her head, preparing every aspect and for any snarky response that was sure to follow. Thank goodness for the pay check or this would not be a job she could do sober. She had promised herself long ago that she would never drink on the job it was an ongoing battle. Laura fidgeted like crazy with her galaxy ring on her whole walk back.

“Hey Kirsh!” Laura waved squeezing past the big body guard outside the hotel.

“Hey little hottie!” replied the big giant dog of a man.

“Don’t call me that” Laura quickly made her way to the changing rooms on the fifth floor.

“Hey little nerd, who poisoned your juice box this morning?” asked Lafontaine from where they were fidgeting with the pyrotechnics for tonight’s show.

“Yes but you don’t have to break it to punk rock’s princess diva that she’s about to go into a pr stunt relationship which would require her to be a decent person for once and to stop fucking her fans and roadies for like 15 minutes.” Laura huffed bee lining for the door at the back.

“Good luck with that” Laf laughed.

Laura knocked on the door loudly. Behind the thick oak doors she could hear moaning. “not again!”

“Put some clothes on and open the door!” the small pr woman screamed losing her cool. The door cracked open and to laura’s great displeasure out stumbled three giggling fans followed by a smirking brunette in a red robe.

“Hello cupcake what has gotten your panties in a bunch today?” Carmilla drawled with her insufferable smile. Laura clenched her fists she hated the word ‘panties’ and Carmilla knew it. For this reason she used it constantly even going as far as to write a song which became a hit single “panty raid” which uses the word a total of 23 times, Laura counted.

“We need to talk” said the short girl trying her best to maintain her cool and not think too hard about the parade of girls that had just waltzed out of Carmilla’s room.

“Oooohhh am I in trouble? Did I forget to do my homework again? Am I going to get grounded?” the punk rock music star snarked.

“If you don’t cooperate I could just call your mother and have her break the news to you.” The tiny reporter slowly became redder in her anger.

“What news?” Carmilla did not even acknowledge the comment on her mother but her sudden will to cooperate told laura she had gotten the message.

“You have to stop sleeping around with fans its giving you a reputation and your mother would like ME to fix this before your next album drops in October”

“So… I sense some scheme” the punk rocker looked bored but a spark of interest in her eyes betrayed how put on her attitude is.

“Speaking of your new album you still have seven songs to write and record so a break from sleeping around with your ‘study buddies’ might actually get you to be more productive for once”

“Unlikely... so buttercup what is your genius plan to make me seem more approachable this time? Please tell me its not dog charities again you know I’m not a dog person”

“No dog charities. You are releasing a record on gay love and yet none of your audience considers you capable of having more than a one night stand. So as of today you are entering a pr stunt relationship with Danny Lawrence.”

“The big red giant, no thanks creampuff, not my type at all.” Carmilla ran her hands through her disheveled black hair.

Laura huffed and puffed and….

A) Quit her Job.  
B)Screamed at Carmilla for insuburdinance.  
C)Took the dildo and quietly retreated (planning her revenge).


	2. 2 A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #1: Danny/Laura centric with laura quitting her job after carmilla disrespects her one too many times. The dean makes a quick cameo.

A) Quit her job

So she huffed and she puffed and she blew the whole motherfucking house down. She was tired of this. Tired of this whole fucking ordeal. From fetching coffee to the constant roadies she had to escort out of the rock singers room. 

Laura got red and then the palest white ever as all blood drained from her face. Carmilla could have sworn she saw smoke coming out of the small woman’s ears. A loud thump resounded across backstage as the dildo dropped to the ground. Laura walked out of the room without looking back.

“Hollis, I…” Carmilla seemed apologetic for the first time in her life.

“Save it!” Laura didn’t even flinch or stop or stutter just kept walking.

She kept walking straight into Lillita Morgan’s office, manager and mother extraordinaire. “My letter of resignation effective immediately.” “I understand Miss Hollis that you are upset but perhaps I could sway your decision“ the dean as she was often nicknamed by the more hardcore fans.

“I am very sorry your disapprovingness but I’ve made my decision” Laura walks out of her office and out of the concert hall she hopes to never step foot in again. Fuck rock music and singers she was done with all of it. But she did need a job. So she picked up her phone and called her favorite red head.

“Hey Hollis! What’s up regretting giving me up to Carmilla yet?” Danny’s voice never failed to make Laura smile and suddenly she felt lighter like this is what was meant to be all along. They say you don’t realize all the weight you’ve been carrying until you put it down for the first time.

“So change of plans, instead of going to Carmilla concert how do you feel about coming over to my place for Netflix and ice-cream? Because I’m out of a job and I hear you were dumped last week.”

“Way to bring up wounds Hollis geez. But of course I’ll come over and hey you can always return to your old gig as my manager.” Laura smiled so brightly she was hoping Danny would say that. Truly she didn’t remember a happier time in her life than when she was Danny’s manager/girlfriend. They didn’t work back then, where Danny was content to just sit on the front porch and watch movies she starred in. Only looking at fictional adventures where as Laura wanted to live them.

But she knows better now. She wants everything she used to have back and she can almost taste it already. The ice cream and Danny’s lips and happily ever after and no rock singers or scandals to worry about just her and you in love.

THE END  
Laura smiled weeks later sleeping curled into Danny’s side and she looked down at her galaxy ring and wondered how different her life would have been if she made a different decision back then. She closes her eyes and spins the ring and finds herself there again. A split second before the decision that changed her life. What would she do this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading pls review kudos etc so i know to continue. I'm not sure how I will format the Choose your own adventure but we'll figure it out.


End file.
